Let's figure this out
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Seigaku, Hyotei, adn Rikkai Dai are going to a tennis camp on an island but things get hinky on the plane ride and they crash into an island, they find shealter from a comming storm but at what price? Charater death and mild Shonen-ai/YOAI rated T


Lets figure this out

_**Let's figure this out...**_

_**Prologue:**_

OK... this story is about three renowned high school tennis teams and their boys' tennis teams regulars all going to a remote training camp on a distant island. That's right, Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyotei... all going to the _same_ tennis camp on the _same_ island in the middle of nowhere. And just guess how they're gonna get there... by charter plane. So right now in the first chapie all of them are on the same charter plane in the middle of the sky. All of the regulars are there and I mean the real ones not replacements or whatever, so Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, Taka-san, Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka from Seigaku. Next is Akaya, Renji, Niou, Jackal, Mauri, Yagyuu, Sanada, and Yukimura from Rikkaidai. Last but not least; Ohtori, Hiyoshi, Shishido, Mukahi, Oshitari, Jirou, Kabaji, and Atobe from Hyotei. -Pant- that was a long list but yeah, now on with the story... NOTE: THEY ARE ALL from 15-17 not younger or older!

DISCLAIMER!!- **I DO NOT** own Prince of tennis or any characters or anything like that **I DO NOT!** I wish I did but alas **I DON'T!**

Now on with the story-

_**,WAIT**_ I forgot the warnings- in this chap... some OOCness, cussing, violent storms, bits of implied Shounen-ai or Yoai, small character death (Not to many people will die, maybe the pilot AT MOST MAYBE one regular)

**Chap. 1 plane ride from hell-**

"AKAYA! SIT STILL!" Sanada barked at the second year as Akaya Kirihara visibly bounced in his seat, which happened to be right across from Sanada and it was annoying the heck out of him.

"Gomen gomen," Akaya muttered and stopped bouncing grabbing a magazine and flipping through it. Sanada sighed deeply 'I knew this was gonna be a lot more trouble than its worth.'

"Gakuto calm down, it's just a plane," Shishido snapped at a fidgeting Gakuto, who glared back.

"URUSAI! I hate planes ok! GOD, Shishido leave me the hell alone," Gakuto snapped.

"Whatever," Shishido sighed, "Damn, Oshitari you calm him down."

"Gakuto," Oshitari warned, Gakuto tried to hold still but pouted the whole time. Oshitari sighed and kept reading his huge book.

"Ochibi, you've been on planes a lot before right?" Eiji asked Ryoma, who 'hned' and nodded casually trying to block out the ruckus in front of him. Meaning Gakuto, Akaya and anyone else who found the need to start a fight; namely Momo and Kaidoh.

"Aa, Ochibi don't ignore me its mean," Eiji pouted and slung his arms over Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma sighed and turned to face his senpai, making Eiji let go of him.

"Yes?"

"Play a game with me Ochibi!" Eiji insisted, Ryoma sighed.

"Ne, Tezuka do you think this is safe," Oishi asked the stoic bucho for the umtentith time. Tezuka sighed again and tried to placate his friend/the mama of Seigaku.

"Oishi, this charter service is VERY safe. They've taken dozens of other teams to this island, we're FINE," Tezuka repeated again, rubbing his temples.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, VIPER!" Momo yelled, causing most of the Seigaku players to sweat drop, whoever had made the seating arrangements must hate them because Momo and Kaidoh right next to each other is _bound_ to cause trouble.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT BAKA!?" Kaidoh yelled back.

"Ne, Sadaharu? Are those two always like that?" Renji asked his seatmate, Inui nodded.

"Always," Inui relied. Renji and Inui muttered 'Ii data' at the same time and drew out there notebooks and started scribbling.

"KAIDOH, MOMOSHIRO! TWENTY SIT UPS! NOW!" Tezuka barked, silencing the whole plane and gaining stares.

"Sit ups?" Atobe asked, trying not to laugh.

"They can't run laps we're on a _plane_," Tezuka reasoned, Momo and Kaidoh shot each other furious glances before starting their sit ups. Everyone kept quiet for fear of the horror of sit ups, until Momo and Kaidoh had finished.

"Ok kids hold on we're going through turbulence!" called the pilot who shall not be named cause I don't give a damn about him. Gakuto eeped and clung to Oshitari, everyone got into there seats and strapped in. Eiji hugged Ryoma tighter as the plane shook. Mauri choked on water as the plane started bouncing, Jackal hit him in the back.

"God, whats going on?!" Ohtori called.

"I'M LOSING CONTROL OF THE FRICKING PLANE!" the pilot screamed. That took a minuet to register then...

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"HHHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!"

"OOOOOKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA-SSSSSAAANNN!!"

BOOM! CRASH! SQUELCH!

"-Pant- IS EVERYONE OK?" Yukimura asked getting out of his seat and looking around, everyone seemed to be ok, shaken but ok and the plane had crashed onto an unknown island.

"D-Did we just crash, bucho?" Akaya asked.

"Yes, oh Akaya-kun, you're bleeding," Yukimura pointed out, Akaya felt his head and wiped the trickle of blood off his cheek.

"Ochibi?" Eiji asked, trying to get Ryoma to wake up. Fuji and Tezuka got out of their seats and hurried over.

"Eiji whats wrong?" Fuji asked. Eiji shook his head, he didn't know. Fuji felt for Ryoma's pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found it.

"He was just knocked out?" Tezuka asked. Fuji nodded.

"Is everyone else ok," Atobe called getting out of his seat shakily.

"WAIT! Is Jirou SLEEPING?!" Shishido asked amazed, everyone sweat dropped.

"Leave it to him to sleep through a plane crash, but is everyone ELSE ok?" Atobe asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think we're all fine accept, uhh Mura-bucho, Sanada isn't awake either or ummm Ohtori-kun," Mauri said popping a bubble while rubbing his head. Yukimura shook Sanada to no use and found his friend's pulse and sighed.

"Knocked out, what about Ohtori-kun?" Yukimura said.

"Choutaru?" Shishido asked, shaking his doubles partner. Choutaru groaned but kept his eyes closed, "He's fine."

"We need to find the pilot and get out of here," Tezuka said, "and we have to get the unconscious people out of here to." Kabaji picked up Ohtori and Jirou and found his way out of the plane after the Hyotei captain and the other Hyotei regulars. Fuji picked Ryoma up bridal style and carried him out, after the other Seigaku members. Yukimura and Jackal put one of Sanada's arms around their shoulders and took him out, the Rikkaidai players following.

"So where is the pilot, still inside?" Akaya asked.

"I'll go look for him," Momo said, he and Taka-san went back in the plane and into the cockpit, while the others waited.

"OH MY GOD!" Momo and Taka-san yelled in unison. They ran back out looking like they were about to puke.

"What?" Atobe asked, "Ore-sama demands to know what happened to our pilot!"

"H-He's d-d-dead," Momo managed to stutter.

"He-He w-was electrocuted, b-by th-the w-wires f-from th-the c-crash," Taka-san elaborated sinking to his knees while Momo fell to his butt.

"God," Oishi murdered. They all bowed their heads in respect for a moment.

"Well, we can't... umm leave him there, we have to give him a burial at sea," Yagyuu said quietly.

"Yes, well two or three people should do that while the rest of us get what things we have in the plane out and then look for someplace or civilization, we also need to get these four out of the sun," Yukimura said, trying to compose himself and keep his voice calm. The three captains decided that Yukimura and Atobe would head up the getting stuff out of the plane and finding a place to stay for now, while Tezuka, Taka-san, and Kabaji would bury the pilot in the ocean.

"Ne, Echizen, wake up. Wakey wakey," Fuji said as he set the freshman down on a beach towel someone had laid out in the shade for them. Ryoma groaned but didn't wake up. All attempts to wake up the people had failed so the others just let them be, Fuji and Oishi had been assigned to watch over them incase they woke up and started freaking out.

"Fuji I don't think he's waking up," Oishi chuckled, Fuji smiled.

"Saa, doesn't hurt to try," Fuji said.

"Ne Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that we'll... you know... be ok?"

"I think so, and I believe so."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Oishi smiled with a sigh. Just as they fell into silence hard coughing broke the stupor. Fuji and Oishi shot glances around the four people, not really bothering to land on Jirou because he's just napping. Landing on Ryoma, Fuji sat Ryoma up and Oishi tried to wake him up more.

"Echizen... Ryoma-kun... wake up, you're ok," Oishi said. Ryoma kept coughing his eyes scrunched shut. Fuji started rubbing his back softly trying to relieve the coughing; Oishi grabbed a water bottle and opened it, "Water?" Ryoma's hands grabbed for it and brought it to his mouth; he swallowed half the bottle before he stopped coughing.

"Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked, still holding Ryoma up. Ryoma opened his eyes and blinked a lot.

"W-what the hell?" Ryoma asked looking around.

"Ryoma-kun the plane crashed, we're on an island. You passed out in the crash," Oishi said. Ryoma sat up on his own and rubbed his eyes.

"W-Where are the others?" Ryoma asked, his voice almost failing.

"Most of them are looking for shelter. Tezuka, Taka-san, and Kabaji-kun had to umm," words failed Oishi. Ryoma looked confused then he looked at his hands.

"Who died?"

"The pilot," Fuji answered solemnly. Ryoma bowed his head for a moment.

"Aa, what happened to them," Ryoma asked pointing to the three others on the towels.

"Sanada and Ohtori passed out in the crash and I believe Jirou slept through it," Fuji said smiling, Ryoma snorted at the last part. Ryoma tried to stand up but fell over instantly, Fuji caught him and sat him down, one arm wrapped around his back to keep him up, "easy, you just woke up and you probably have a concussion."

"Aa," Ryoma muttered sitting up right.

"Here comes Tezuka, Taka-san, and Kabaji," Oishi pointed to three approaching figures.

"Echizen, you're awake," Tezuka said sitting down next to them. Taka-san sat down to while Kabaji looked out of place and went to find Atobe.

"Aa, I just woke up," Ryoma replied, "how long have we been here?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minuets," Taka-san replied. There was a grumble then Sanada shot into a sitting position whacking Ryoma in the head.

"Ita," Ryoma mumbled, Fuji pulled him further away from Sanada.

"W-what the... plane? Crashed?" Sanada asked, then he looked to Ryoma, "Oh Sorry." Ryoma shrugged with a hint of a frown on his lips.

"Yes, everyone is fine but the pilot wasn't so lucky, he um... didn't make it, the others are looking for shelter don't try to get up you'll just get dizzy," Oishi said. Sanada nodded and remained sitting. Just as quiet started to set in Ohtori woke up frighten and freaking out, they had to calm him down; they meaning Oishi and Taka-san, the others didn't bother. Then Yukimura came over and told them the good news.

"Well we found what seems to be an abandoned beach house, theres a road behind it but it's about to be dark and the road is more than likely very long and we can tell it's hard to travel. But anyways the beach house is well equipped, we found lots of non perishable food and the water still works, but there are only a few rooms. No one is there but we can get to some kind of town hopefully by the road," Yukimura said happily. They all made there way to the beach house. Ryoma, to his annoyance, was carried by Takashi on Taka's back, Ohtori was helped by Oishi, Sanada walked on his own insisting he was fine until Yukimura caught him for the third time and helped him the rest of the way. Jirou was woken up so he freaked out a bit then calmed down and walked on his own.

"Hey you guys woke up," Momo said, coming out of the house, "Have a good nap?"

"Very funny senpai," Ryoma said, "Kawamura-senpai I can walk."

"Ryoma-kun, last time you tried to walk you couldn't stand let alone walk," Fuji reminded him. Ryoma sighed and pulled his cap down over his eyes. Once in the house everyone was everywhere except where they were supposed to be, and that led up to...

"EVERYONE THAT CAN WALK TEN LAPS AROUND THE HOUSE EXCEPT THE CAPTAINS!" Tezuka exploded, twitching in annoyance. It had been utter chaos and Atobe wasn't doing anything. Everyone hastened to obey, even the other teams, no one wanted to face a pissed off Seigaku bucho. Sanada sighed, Ryoma smirked, Ohtori chuckled a bit as they watched everyone run the laps and Tezuka de-stress. Yukimura was laughing and Atobe was smirking.

"Overkill, I mean we just got out of a plane crash Tezuka," Atobe said.

"Doesn't mean they can act like idiots," Tezuka said stiffly, "Echizen, Ohtori, Sanada maybe you three should find a place to lie down... You looked shaken worse then we do." Ryoma muttered something and got out of his chair and walked shakily into a bed room, Sanada found his own room and so did Ohtori. Tezuka sighed deeply. Yukimura smiled.

"Calm down ne Tezuka-kun... we're all ok... everything will be fine," Yukimura said in his claming tone. Tezuka shrugged and walked into the kitchen. A couple minuets later the teams trudged back into the house.

"Ne, is Tezuka always that angry," Hiyoshi asked.

"Not normally, but crashing into an Island might do it," Oishi said shaking his head.

"Ok everyone gather up," Atobe said, the Hyotei regulars came to him reluctantly, no one else paid him any mind, "Ore-sama said gather up!" Again no one paid him any mind, some of the Hyotei regs started laughing, "ORE-SAMA DEMANDS YOU COME HERE NOW!" Everyone slinked over slowly and reluctantly. "It is close to 8 o' clock... we need to eat then go to sleep, because I'm sure everyone is worn out. Now let's figure this out." Taka-san and Jackal left to make dinner. About twenty minuets later everyone, and I mean everyone, was squished around both the dining room table and the kitchen bar table. After dinner was the fight over who slept where.

"NO!" Atobe yelled, "Ore-sama refuses to share a bed!"

"GET OVER IT WE ONLY HAVE A FEW ROOMS!" Sanada blew up. He twitched and glared so hard that even the great Hyotei bucho didn't oppose.

"Inui came up with who will share what rooms," Yukimura said calmly. Inui stepped up and showed everyone a HUGE of paper with the room assignments on it.

First room: Fuji, Tezuka, and Echizen.

Second room: Kirihara, Sanada and Yukimura.

Third room: Oishi, Kikiumaru, and Kawamura.

Fourth room: Atobe, Jirou, and Hiyoshi.

Fifth room: Mauri, Jackal, and Niou.

Sixth room: Mukahi, Oshitari, and Kabaji.

Seventh room: Inui, Shishido and Ohtori.

Eighth room: Renji, Yagyuu, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh.

"Alright so that's the rooming, don't complain or drink my aozu super remix power deluxe," Inui threatened, everyone nodded and headed off to bed.

With Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka-

"I'll take the floor," Ryoma muttered grabbing a blanket off the bed, it had like three, and one of the many pillows.

"No, Ryoma you just woke up after getting a concussion, I'll take the floor," Fuji said taking the blanket and pillow.

"No I will," Tezuka said taking the blanket and pillow.

"Are we all going to sleep on the floor?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"No you and Tezuka are going to sleep on the bed," Fuji said pushing Ryoma down on the bed and taking the stuff from Tezuka who took it back.

"Fuji sleep on the bed," Tezuka said, Fuji took the stuff back.

"No Tezuka." Tezuka grabbed the stuff and held it over his head.

"Yes Fuji."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Thank you," Tezuka said.

"Damn it," Fuji muttered, "It didn't work, but the bed should be big enough for all of us, ne Ryoma?" Fuji asked. Ryoma shrugged.

"Fine," Tezuka gave up. So Ryoma ended up between his captain and his sadistic senpai. Surprisingly they all fell asleep easily. (Go figure -shrugs-)

With Kirihara, Sanada, and Yukimura-

"Let's figure this out," Yukimura said staring at the bed.

"Bucho, fuku-bucho, I'll sleep on the floor, 'k?" Akaya asked, grabbing some blankets of the many and a pillow.

"Get on the bed I'll sleep on the floor," Sanada said (Here we go again -.-;)

"Why don't we all share it, it's huge," Yukimura said _very_ convincingly, he smiled his 'do it or suffer my wrath!' smile and it was settled with Akaya in-between the bucho and Fuku-bucho. (Well that was easy why didn't I have Fuji do that??)

Similar fights broke out among the other players and it ended in some people getting booted to the floor, namely, Momo, Kaidoh, Hiyoshi, Inui, and Kabaji.

(Warnings: same as 1st chap but no death and possible Yoai but not descriptive at all and ummm giggling shadows)

**Chap. 2- Shadows that giggle?!**

The next morning around 3 am- with Fuji, Tezuka, and Ryoma-

Ryoma felt arms around him as he woke up. He kept his eyes closed when he heard someone talking, it was Fuji, "Tezuka quiet or he'll wake up." So that's what woke him up, Tezuka being loud? Ryoma realized that he was in Fuji's arms. He was shivering for some reason he didn't know.

"We need to wake him up, he's probably sick form the concussion," Tezuka countered softly. Ryoma felt strong hands on either side of his face shake his head slightly. Fuji's grip tightened a bit, "wake up, Ryoma." Ryoma opened his eyes slowly and waited for them to adjust to the low light that the full moon light gave. Ryoma heard Fuji sigh in relief and Tezuka let out a held breath.

"Senpai?" Ryoma muttered.

"Ryoma-kun are you ok?" Tezuka asked softly, Ryoma nodded and closed his eyes again.

"I'm fine," Ryoma said. Fuji tightened his grip again.

"If you were cold when we fell asleep you should have stolen a blanket," Fuji said in his sickeningly sweet way, Ryoma knew the tensai was grinning.

"Betsuni. Senpai let go," Ryoma replied, Fuji loosened the hold but his arms were still around Ryoma. Ryoma knew he'd never fool them; he had just had the worst nightmare of his life he could remember that he could remember.

"Ryoma you're ok, ne? Whatever is wrong you can tell us," Tezuka assured him, no matter the pretenses he normally put up he couldn't hide his true feelings in front of the tensai and prince. Ryoma decided to let them in a bit.

"Fine, I had a nightmare about the crash," Ryoma muttered, he felt Fuji's arms rewrap around his shoulders. Tezuka placed a hand on Ryoma's forehead.

"You have a fever," Tezuka said, "do you normally get fevers with nightmares?"

"Yeah," Ryoma muttered. He felt weak and it had nothing to do with the concussion. Fuji's hands ran up and down Ryoma's arms while Tezuka's hands fell down to Ryoma's neckline caressing it softly.

"Ryoma, you know about the two of us, no?" Fuji asked.

"Y-You and Tezuka-bucho?" Ryoma asked, he felt Fuji nod, "yes."

"Good. Ryoma we've wanted to tall you for a while now. We care for you the same way we care for one another," Tezuka said, his hand stopped and he bent his face down and gave Ryoma's forehead a chaste kiss. Fuji did the same to the back of Ryoma's head. Ryoma's head swam.

"S-senpai," Ryoma muttered, shaken. He tightened his eyes and promptly fell asleep again, though Fuji and Tezuka suspected he forced himself to pass out.

"He needs more time Kuni, he can't understand it yet, for all we know he's as straight as Jackal-san," Fuji smiled once he knew Ryoma was really asleep.

"Don't joke like that Syu," Tezuka muttered, Fuji cradled the baby boy of Seigaku and they all fell asleep again.

A few hours later at around 7 o clock am-

Akaya woke with a start, he gasped in air. His dream had been so real he felt like he was suffocating from drowning. He was covered in sweat and his bucho and fuku-bucho were sitting up staring at him, they had obviously been trying to decide whether to wake him or not.

"Akaya? Yukimura asked, worriedly.

"Dream, is it time to get up yet Mura-bucho?" Akaya asked shaking off the dream with a smile. He quickly got out of bed and dressed in the clothes he had packed, they had hauled their luggage to the house and into their respective rooms the day before. Yukimura and Sanada didn't know what to say to their kouhai, they had heard him gasping and had woken up; they were just about to wake hi when the boy woke up himself. They knew he had been having a horrible nightmare but they didn't know what it was about or how to sooth the junior. Sanada nodded curtly, he knew Yukimura felt for the boy differently than he himself did, he only saw the younger tennis player as a sort of younger brother type person, but Yukimura's feelings were not the fuku-bucho's business and Sanada didn't want to know.

The older two dressed and the three left the room to find Ryoma, Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, and Taka-san in the kitchen; Taka-san and Oishi were making breakfast. Just as the three Rikkaidai players entered all of Hyotei entered followed by the remaining occupants of the house. They all ate breakfast and started talking about what they would do to get to the main road or town if the island had one.

"Well there isn't a dock so the owners must get here by the road," Atobe said logically.

"Yes, but just how long is that road, we could be wandering through many dangers," Yukimura added.

"True, it would be easier if we had a car or truck or even an ATV," Oshitari said.

"We could look around the house for one but a storm is coming again," Tezuka pointed out.

"Damn, guess we'll have to batten down the house for the storm and wait it out," Mauri said, popping a bubble with his gum.

"Ok, so we need to asses the structure and make sure of where we need the help the house the most, it should be fine for the most part," Inui said at the same time Renji did. With that the 25 tennis players spread out around the house in threes and fours looking for evidence of something that would not hold out against a storm.

With Shishido, Gakuto, Choutaru, and Oshitari-

"What a storm, it's gonna suck for us," Shishido said as the four of them check the attic for leaks. He was looking out the small round window in the attic that faced the ocean. Gakuto rolled his eyes as he inspected the rafters by hanging on them.

"Ne, Shishido do you have to be cryptic?" Gakuto nagged. Shishido whipped around starting on a retort as the rafter Gakuto hung on snapped with a loud 'CRACK!' and the gymnast fell. Shishido acted on impulse and slid into place and caught Gakuto like a kitten falling out of a tree.

"Gakuto/Shishido-san!" Oshitari and Choutaru gasped and ran over to the other two. Gakuto was gasping and Shishido was panting. Gakuto was pulled off Shishido by Oshitari.

"What happened?!" Shishido asked Gakuto loudly and angrily.

"I don't know all I know is that one minuet you're being all cryptic the next something is pushing me by the shoulders down on the beam and then it snapped," Gakuto gasped out, Oshitari took off Gakuto's shirt and sure enough two child size, hand shaped, red marks were on his small pale shoulders.

"WTF?" Shishido looked at the marks. Oshitari was dumbfounded none of them had seen anything or anyone do that to the boy or anything near him while he was on the rafter. Choutaru was in tears with worry and confusion.

"How-how did that happen Mukahi-senpai?" Choutaru asked quietly, Gakuto shook his head.

"I-I don't know whatever pushed me must've left'em there," Gakuto mumbled.

"We should leave the attic, its fine for a storm and the rafter wasn't important in keeping the roof up. Let's go," Oshitari said as calmly as he could. They ran out of the attic, hoping never to return. They were so concerned about getting down the attic ladder they didn't hear the malicious giggling coming form inside the attic.

Meanwhile with Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara, and Jackal-

The four Rikkaidai players walked around the outside of the house checking for holes and such, Kirihara had gone ahead a bit when he turned around a corner then started screaming and ran back to them his face mortified.

"What is it, Akaya-kun?" Yukimura asked worriedly for the second time that day.

"AAAAAAAHHMURABUCHOTHESHADOWSWEREMOVINGANDTHEYWEREN'TMINEANDIHEARDTHISGIGGLINGANDITWASREALLYREALLYREALLYSCARYMURABUCHOMAKEITGOAWEAY!!" Akaya squealed. (Translation: AAAAAAAAAAAHH Mura-bucho the shadows were moving and they weren't mine and I heard giggling and it was really really really scary Mura-bucho make it go away!!)

"Breath deeply," Sanada commanded; he had no idea what the hell Akaya had just said. Yukimura and Jackal however spoke Akaya-nese and understood. Akaya took many deep breaths.

"What was that about shadows and giggling?" Jackal asked.

"-Deep breath- THE-SHADOWS-WERE-MOVING-AND-GIGGLING!" Akaya squealed again.

"Akaya, Shadows can't giggle," Jackal said calmly.

"BUT THEY DID!" Akaya insisted. Yukimura smiled sweetly.

"Akaya are you sure it wasn't your imagination or part of your dream from last night?" Yukimura asked logically.

"No I did not imagine it and my dream last night was not about shadows giggling that's just stupid thing to dream about, I wasn't exaggerating they giggled and flew up the side of the house towards the attic," Akaya said more calmly but still scared.

"Look, lets figure this out," Yukimura said.

"Let's go up there and we'll prove to you it's not real," Sanada said firmly, they went inside to find Tezuka, Ryoma, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Oshitari, Shishido, and Choutaru grouped around Gakuto, Gakuto's shirt was off and Oshitari was rubbing a cream into Gakuto's shoulders, they were red and swollen.

"What happened?" Yukimura asked.

"We were in the attic and something forced Mukahi-senpai down through a rafter by force, it broke the rafter and he could have been seriously hurt but Shishido-san caught him," Choutaru explained.

"Yeah, thanks Shishido. -Wince- Careful Yuushi that hurts," Gakuto said/whined. Oshitari's movements got softer and more careful.

"I said it before, no problem it would have been worse for you to get hurt," Shishido mumbled.

"What happened, I mean something had to have pushed you it's not like those came from no where," Fuji asked.

"I just felt hands pushing me really hard then the rafter broke," Gakuto said, "I felt like I couldn't breath then Shishido had caught me and Yuushi was puling me up and all of them were talking at once." Oshitari finished and put the cream in the first aid kit. Gakuto let out a discontented sigh.

"I told you," Akaya muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Ryoma asked.

"Akaya think he saw shadows moving and giggling a couple minuets ago, after that he said they went to the attic, but it can't be true. Can it?" Sanada said/asked.

"It seems too much of a coincidence," Oishi said, Eiji and Momo had gone pale.

"D-does that m-m-mean there a-are g-g-ghosts here?" Eiji asked, terrified.

"There isn't any such thing as ghosts, right?" Sanada said. Nobody answered so Tezuka changed the subject.

"Look the storm is coming and we need to get everyone back inside the house, so spread out and find them don't go alone," Tezuka said, "And don't let your guard down." Everyone left in pairs and trios to find the others, the only ones remaining were Ryoma, Fuji, Gakuto, and Oshitari; they stayed in case everyone else came back.

"This is to weird," Ryoma muttered, "first we crash into this island out of the blue, there wasn't even a storm... then we find this abandoned house, then Mukahi-senpai is attacked at the same time Kirihara-senpai sees a ghost."

"Ryoma's right this is too much of a coincidence," Fuji said.

"You're right and I know someone pushed me, this had to be something supernatural," Gakuto agreed, unnaturally complacent in agreeing with them. Just then Akaya, Niou, Mauri, and Jackal came into the room. Akaya and Niou were yelling at one another while Mauri and Jackal put in comments here and there.

"NO IT IS NOT!" Akaya yelled.

"JUST SHUT IT BRAT!" Niou bellowed back.

"NO!"

"THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I GET ENOUGH CRAZY STUFF FROM MAURI WHEN HE'S SUGAR HIGH!"

"HEY!" Mauri interjected.

"STOP ARGUING!" Jackal exploded.

"HEY ASK HIM -points at Gakuto- IT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Akaya screeched. Gakuto started laughing, Oshitari followed and Fuji joined.

"WHAT?!"

"You guys are better than TV," Gakuto laughed.

"Whatever lets just get inside, the others were behind us," Niou said, as if to prove his point Momo, Kaidoh, and Taka-san ran in.

"Look at this storm," Momo said with wide eyes; he watched the storm from the bay window as everyone else ran inside. The wind howled and the lights suddenly cut off. There were screams and yelps and bangs, and cursing.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"OOOWWW!"

"OOMPH!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"NNYYAA!"

"EI- CAN-'T BREA-!"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Came Tezuka's bellow. Flashlight beams flew around the room as a few people found the ones that had been collected and placed on the coffee table. Candles flicked to life and a battery powered lantern was turned on and hung from the chandelier.

A picture showed out of the dark; Ryoma and Mauri were tangled on the floor, Mauri on top of Ryoma. Jackal had been knocked to the floor. Fuji was being half strangled by Eiji while Oishi pried him off. Gakuto was clinging to Oshitari, Choutaru had tears in his eyes and Shishido had one arm around him. Atobe was standing there looking all high and mighty. Kabaji was carrying a sleeping Jirou. Yukimura and Sanada were looking at everyone, Yukimura was smiling. Kirihara was visibly shaken and was half climbing up a chair while Momo and Taka-san where rubbing their heads as if they had collided. The others were calming down and holding flashlights. Mauri got off Ryoma and helped him up; Eiji released Fuji and jumped on Oishi. Gakuto let go of Oshitari but took Oshitari's hand in his instead. Shishido and Choutaru didn't move. Kabaji lowered Jirou onto a couch, and Atobe sat in a chair.

"Well what now, this is just stupid standing here in the dark," Gakuto asked, re gaining his composure.

"I guess we should just go to our rooms and wait out the storm there, they seem the safest place, plus there isn't anything we can do right now in the dark," Inui and Renji said together. Everyone moved around trying to get tot their rooms.

With Gakuto, Oshitari, and Kabaji-

Gakuto sat on the bed, bored as hell, Oshitari sat next to him both waiting for Kabaji to leave. He finally did and Oshitari went to the door and locked it.

"I thought he'd never leave," Gakuto moaned, still shirtless. Oshitari pushed Gakuto onto the bed taking the acrobats lips as he did. Soon both were under the cover very hot and sweaty, and trust me Gakuto is gonna hurt like hell after this little encounter.

-Out of the frying pan and into the fire with Renji, Yagyuu, Momo and Kaidoh-

"Get out of my face idiot," Kaidoh hissed, Momo twitched.

"Shut it snake," Momo shot back, Renji and Yagyuu sighed deeply.

"Will you both shut it?" Yagyuu snapped losing his cool.

"NO!"

"DON'T COPY ME MAMUSHI!"

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT PEACH?!"

"MAYBE I AM!"

"Percent I'm going to kill Sadaharu for this, 99," Renji muttered moodily from his corner of the room.

"STOP ACTING LIKE INUI-SENPAI!" Renji twitched and muttered things that aren't appropriate even if this was rated M. (Wait is it?? I forgot)

"Renji?" Yagyuu muttered, amazed Renji even knew those words.

"Both of you shut it!" Renji lost his composure.

"H-hai."

-With Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma (Here we go back to never never land!)-

Ryoma undressed carefully and slowly, making sure his senpais saw his chest and back, he remembered the morning and wanted payback. Before he knew it Fuji and Tezuka had grabbed him and taken him onto the bed, Fuji was kissing him and Tezuka was necking him. Ryoma was trying to kiss Fuji back and hug Tezuka at the same time, it was hard. Fuji and Tezuka cut off abruptly.

"Do you believe us now? Can you stop the mean teasing games?" Fuji asked, Ryoma nodded. Fuji pushed Ryoma down on the bed into Tezuka's arms. Tezuka took off his night shirt and his fingers ran down to Ryoma's waistband.

"N-not that," Ryoma muttered. Fuji nodded. Tezuka's hands returned to the chest.

"We promise, not till you're ready," Tezuka said softly. Fuji caressed Ryoma's bare chest.

"We won't hurt you, Ryo-chan," Fuji cooed. Ryoma shivered as Fuji trailed kisses from his chin to his navel. They ravished his upper body for at least ten minuets before Ryoma somehow fell asleep at like ten in the morning, with Fuji and Tezuka following closely (IDK but they can't be necking for like an hour so they fell asleep, remember they woke up at like 3 am)

-Well maybe this will be a little more censored, with Yukimura, Kirihara, and Sanada, (Never mind)-

"Mura-bucho what do we do now?" Kirihara asked loudly.

"I don't know Akaya," Yukimura smiled.

"Can we play a game or do something other than sit in the dark?"

"Akaya lets play the quiet game," Sanada said, "first one to make a noise loses."

"OK, starting now!" Akaya yelled, Sanada and Yukimura sweat dropped.

-Well that was better than I thought... Hmmm... next is ummm the next Chapter! Yeah let's go with that!

Warning! This chap has gore and character death! It also has a malicious ghost and pretty much some OOCness but I couldn't get around it so yeah here goes it!-

**Chapter 3: Things that go bump in the storm-**

With a charming little dead girl-

Thump Thump Thump -giggling madly- Thump Thump Thump!

"In the dark the little people run...far away from me...I just wanna play...why do they run?" came a malicious voice of a young girl, she sounded sweet and crazy at the same time, kinda like Fuji or Yukimura but **a lot **creepier. "little boys scurrying, sleeping in threes and fours can't hide forever, Misa-Misa wants to play and Misa-Misa will PLAY!" screamed the girl's voice, a set of glowing red eyes appeared along with the visage of a girl at the age nine maybe ten, her skin is pale and torn and bloody in places, her hair is thick and black, like it had been in her life, her dress was a traditional kimono, a pink one with little golden birds on it, she wore wooden sandals.

With the emperor, the child of God, and the devil/bratling-

"What was that?" Kirihara asked his bucho and fuku-bucho, they shook their heads, unknown too little Misa-Misa she was right outside their room. Sanada crept over and locked the door.

"We're screwed," Kirihara mumbled to himself. Misa-Misa heard them and let out a shrill giggle before continuing down the hall.

With poor Kabaji wandering the halls, _alone_-

He walked silently trying to remember where Atobe's room was, he stopped dead when he saw Misa-Misa.

"Hi!" She said, her bright blood red eyes opening wide, "Wanna play?"

"Use" Kabaji said, she skipped towards him and giggled madly.

"I'm Misa-Misa, you are?" Misa-Misa asked.

"Use."

"That's not a name stupid," Misa-Misa said a little impatiently, "N-A-M-E?"

"Use."

"Stupid, that's a word not a name," Misa-Misa gigged, "You really are stupid aren't you?" she asked with a retarded sounding giggle.

"Use?"

"Baka," Misa-Misa said, her eyes glowed brighter, "I guess since you're stupider as the other's you'll have to go bye-bye!" Misa-Misa screamed, Kabaji started to run away as she drew a short, foot and a half long, katana form her kimono and jabbed him through his back and heart Kabaji let out a yell then fell forward, blood pouring out of his chest and back. Misa-Misa yanked the blade out of him and cleaned it on his shirt giggling like mad; she winked at his corpse and disappeared as people's worried voices sounded worriedly.

With Atobe, Jirou, and Hiyoshi-

"Ore-sama wants to know what that was!" Atobe demanded. He, Jirou, who had woken up, and Hiyoshi ran into the hall.

-With everyone cause they're all in the hall looking at Kabaji, the people who had somehow fallen asleep woke up and ran out as well-

"W-What happened?" Akaya asked, eyes wide with horror as his and many other flashlights found Kabaji's body. Sanada pulled his kohai away from the gory visage and shielded Akaya's wide eyes.

"H-How?" Eiji asked, putting his face in Oishi's shoulder.

"When, is the better question," Inui muttered quietly, he spun Kaidoh around so his kohai wasn't mindlessly gazing wide eyes at the cadaver.

"He-He is dead right?" Ryoma asked, Fuji covered Ryoma's eyes and pressed Ryoma into his own chest muttering stiffly 'Don't look.'

"Usodaro," Atobe muttered, "He can't be dead. No one here killed him?!"

"Atobe, I'm sorry but it's through the heart and Of course none of us did it," Jackal lashed out. Jackal looked remorseful the second the words leaf this lips, Shishido stepped up to him and gave him a shiner with a right hook.

"D-Don't talk about him like that," Shishido muttered angrily. Mauri moved to strike Shishido but Yukimura caught him by the shoulders.

"Everyone stop, a great tragedy has happened and we need to figure it out, but first we need to ummm cover the body and everyone needs to take a breath," Yukimura said in what seemed to be a forced calm voice. They all backed away from Kabaji except for Atobe and Jirou, the two stood side by side, the other Hyotei players moved up towards them and stood by their sides. The moment of silence was shattered by the shrill sound of Misa-Misa giggling feverishly, it sounded so real and so close, but yet far to girly for any of them.

"BAKA! IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT!" She screamed, still not showing herself. Nearly everyone cringed or screamed at the sound of her voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Fuji demanded, his arms wrapping around Ryoma protectively.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Atobe yelled furiously. Misa-Misa giggled shrilly again.

"I told you it was the Baka's fault! I just had to kill him," Misa-Misa giggled.

"COME OUT COWARD!" Shishido demanded.

"Iyada," Misa-Misa said childishly, she blew a raspberry at him and ran off, her shoes clacking on the floor but she never showed herself to them.

"What was that?" Choutaru asked, tears flooded his face.

"I-I don't know," Atobe muttered.

Suddenly the lights flicked back on and threw them all into light and Kabaji's corpse into a more horrifying view. The puddle of blood was large and a few of the Hyotei players were in it, the jumped back as if burned by the crimson ooze. Kabaji was flat on his face, spread eagle, a two inch penetration mark was clrearly visible on his white and grey jersey, the blood was pooled around him in an ominous way, and he was clearly dead before he hit the floor. Momo ran to the bathroom and was followed by Gakuto, and Mauri; they couldn't handle it.

"Someone cover him please," Atobe muttered looking away. They were still until Renji moved towards his room like a robot, he came back out with a blanket and threw it over Kabaji's body, hiding the gore, there wasn't much they could do about the blood until someone got the guts to move the cadaver and clean it all up. No one could stomach cleaning him up right now so they all moved around him and escaped to the kitchen/dinning room. They were quiet and somber the whole day.

"Ugh," Ryoma hissed; he stood up after an hour of sitting quietly between Tezuka and Fuji; he was shaking head to foot.

"What is it brat?" Atobe asked harshly. Ryoma glared at him coldly, tear tracks lit his face and he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, Eiji and Momo ran after him.

"What the hell is his problem?" Shishido asked, heatedly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's cause the kid just saw a dead body of a senpai and heard a evil little girl cackling madly," Akaya shot at him. Shishido grabbed him by the collar and Akaya stared him down, eyes cold, "I'm sorry you lost your friend but you don't have to take it out on us. He's younger than all of us; of course it'll freak him out more." Akaya explained rationally albeit coldly. Shishido let him go and sat back down; Akaya went after Ryoma as well.

"This isn't right, we're snapping at each others throats when we should be finding a way out," Yagyuu said calmly.

"What can we do, we're all gonna die," Gakuto said his head hanging. Oshitari gripped him by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Gakuto that's not true, you don't believe that," He whispered softly, "Snap out of it." Gakuto's head lifted and he rested his head on Yuushi's shoulder.

"Sorry."

"We forgive you," Yukimura answered before anyone could comment. As they quieted aagin Misa-Misa decided it was time to play again. She swooped into the room still invisible.

"MISA-MISA WANTS TO PLAY!" She screamed before running off making her sandals clack loudly on purpose. They all screamed and ducked under furniture as they heard her run away.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed the better part of the people in the room.

"I'll take a wild guess, ghost?" Jackal asked.

"Really I thought it was the tooth fairy," Fuji snapped, losing his cool, "This isn't a joke!"

"Fuji, we all know that, calm down," Oishi said rationally.

"Let's figure this out," Yukimura amended. Misa-Misa giggled shrilly and they all cringed.

"What do you want?" Atobe demanded.

"YOU!" She yelled she showed herself and swooped at him. Sanada yanked him down to the ground and her katana missed his head by inches, "Awe, Misa-Misa missed!" She stood on top of the table.

"Why are you killing people," Tezuka asked.

"Misa-Misa hates all humans," Misa-Misa said in a pouty voice.

"Why?" Renji asked. Misa-Misa just scowled and with a demented scream she ran away, disappearing into smoke.

"God," someone muttered.

"We have to leave before she kills again," Oshitari said, "This is too dangerous for us to handle."

"How?" Choutaru asked.

"We'll find a way," Sanada said, "For now, we need to regroup; someone needs to partner up and go find Akaya and the others." Fuji, Jackal, and Mauri got up and left to find them.

**Chap 4: We didn't know! Now we need to get out! **

-With Echizen, Kirirhara, Momo, and Eiji-

"Ochibi, Daijubu deska?" Eiji asked, Ryoma was curled into a ball ion his room hiding behind the bed.

"No."

"You can talk to us, ya know Echizen," Momo said quietly. Ryoma shook his head.

"Yadda." The two were getting no where with him when Akaya came in.

"Come on Gaki, we have to get back to them ok?" Akaya said, he forced Ryoma's head up.

"Why? So the Hyotei team can yell at the rest of us?" Ryoma shot back, "Why can't we just go home?" Ryoma asked with a discontented sigh. They all sighed.

"Come on Ryoma," Akaya said, Ryoma's eyes widened.

"You called me by my name?"

"It woke you up, lets go," Akaya said, Ryoma rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"No, go away."

"Come on," Momo said.

"Yadda."

"Ochibi!"

"Y-A-D-D-A!"

"This is pointless just leave him, he'll get over it soon," Momo said standing.

"You want to leave him alone after someone was just murdered by an invisible person?" Akaya asked, Ryoma stiffened and sniffed.

"W-Well I was gonna, yeah," Momo said.

"No wonder he has trust problems," Akaya muttered, Ryoma lowered his head to his knees.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Momo yelled. Akaya glared at him.

"I'm not gonna let you trash my cousin's little to none trust anymore. Come on Ryoma," Akaya said, trying to pull the younger boy up.

"Akaya-nii-san, I don't want to be around monkey king," Ryoma muttered into his knees.

"YOU TWO ARE COUSINS?!"

"No we just call each other cousin for kicks," Ryoma muttered, "Ugh I'm coming Akaya-nii-san." Ryoma stood up stiffly just as the door opened and Fuji, Jackal, and Mauri came in. Fuji crossed to Ryoma and hugged him. Akaya smirked.

"I KNEW IT!" Akaya declared.

"OH SHUT IT! It is NOT hereditary!" Ryoma shot back.

"Ok we are lost," Jackal said.

"First of Ryoma and I are cousins, second ever since I found out that my dad and his dad had both been gay before their fathers forced them to marry women so they would have kids, I knew it was hereditary! They were GAY! HA! I TOLD YOU!" Akaya said.

"You just became gay to prove a point, I'm gay cause I love them," Ryoma shot back.

"NO! I'm gay 'cause I wanna be, you're gay 'cause your young mind was tainted," Akaya took on his older cousin routine.

"YOU'RE ONLY A YEAR OLDER!"

"I have a responsibility as your nii-san!"

"HAHAHA, you responsible!" Mauri laughed.

"Look whether being gay is hereditary or not we need to get back to the others," Fuji chuckled then added to Ryoma, "Tell me next time, I wouldn't have been so hard on Kirihara-kun if I knew he was your cousin."

"Mada Mada, he brought it on himself," Ryoma muttered.

"Let's go Gaki," Akaya muttered, he and Jackal and Mauri walked out followed by the Seigaku players. They walked into the kitchen to find everyone stiff as a board.

"Everyone stays together with their roommates, or you know what could happen," Atobe said.

"What are you talking about monkey king?" Ryoma asked.

"That's right brat, you weren't here when we were attacked by the ghost of a demonic little girl," Atobe snapped, Ryoma glared at him.

"Everyone back to their rooms, but the captains should stay here and discuss what we should do," Tezuka said.

"We're going to hide in our rooms and hope she doesn't come after us?" Shishido asked harshly.

"Yes, you are," Atobe said.

"Just until we can figure out what to do," Yukimura amended, "I know hiding seems like the worst option but we need to plan how we are going to get out safely during a storm."

"Are we basically gonna live in our rooms till you all figure out what we're gonna do?" Gakuto asked.

"Basically," Atobe nodded. They all sighed and left to their rooms, again. (I know I know I know It's boring as hell but soon something will happen, and I think In might get into the whole higher rated stuff soon.)

-With Renji, Yagyuu, Momo, and Kaidoh (Here we go again)-

"Look if you two start fighting I will personally make sure the only thing you drink for the rest of your lives is Sadaharu's juice," Renji threatened as they walked into their room. As Renji said that the lights went out again.

"Crap!"

"Look I'm going to the bathroom, whether they say I can or not," Momo said, he left with a slam of the door, the others sighed and didn't go after him.

Momo walked down the hall, completely fine until.

"Baka-san, walking down the hall! Baka-Baka-Baka-san is gonna fall," Misa-Misa sang eerily, she followed Momo without showing herself, he froze. Misa-Misa giggled.

"W-who are you?" Momo asked, "Where are you?"

"Misa-Misa is gonna make you fall," Misa-Misa said, she unsheathed her katana and showed herself, she grabbed his shoulders and he yelped slightly, he didn't have time to yell before she slit his throat. He fell against the wall and was dead in a minuet, blood pouring down his neck and squirting out of his veins.

-With Inui, Shishido, and Choutaru-

"Inui, you're a data person right," Shishido asked.

"Um...specialist, why?" Inui asked.

"I want to know the percentage of us living till weeks end," Shishido said, Choutaru teared up.

"Shishido-san," He muttered.

"The remaining people each have a small chance of being killed. The ghost Misa-Misa seems to want all of us dead in no particular order, she'll take any chance to kill us while we're alone," Inui said, "together we have a chance of 70 to get out alive and a chance of 30 that she will kill a good number of us before we get to safety." Shishido nodded in understanding.

-With the captains-

"We have to find someway out," Yukimura said.

"How?" Atobe asked.

"We find some vehicle or anything to get down that road in the jungle, that or we simply walk," Tezuka said, "As soon as the storm lets up. Now the other matter... about Kabaji-kun."

"What about," Atobe stopped.

"Kabaji will have to be left behind Atobe," Yukimura reasoned, "We could bury him at sea like we did the pilot."

"Ore-sama's teammate deserves better," Atobe muttered, "He deserves better."

"We know Atobe but we can't take him with us," Tezuka said.

"Let's figure this out," Yukimura said.

"We cannot leave him in the hallway!" Atobe snapped.

"We were not planning on it," Tezuka said, "I suggest we bury him at sea and then find a way to get to a village or something in that nature."

"Agreed," Yukimura said.

"Ore-sama agrees, but resents his teammate being shoved into the ocean," Atobe said grudgingly, "Are we to ride out the remainder of the storm in our rooms?" Tezuka nodded and they returned to their rooms. (No no-one has found Momo yet.)

-With Mauri, Jackal, and Niou (Oh great now what's gonna happen -.-;)

"Look I'm going to the bathroom," Jackal stated lamely.

"You can't go alone," Mauri reminded him jumping next to Jackal from the bed.

"Aa, we'll come," Niou grunted following. The trio walked down the hall in the dark as they walked Niou tripped over what he thought was a stack of pillows or a duffle bag.

"OW!"

"What is it?" Mauri asked, pulling Niou up.

"Geez I got something on my hands, hey Jackal point the LED light over here, puri," Niou said, Jackal turned the light on Niou and his hands shown with deep crimson.

"God! Haru that's b-l-o-o-d!" Mauri eeped. Jackal's flashlight beam traveled to the floor where it met Momo's dead body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackal screamed, Niou and Mauri screamed as well and soon the hallway was filled with rustling feet and flash light beams lit the path.

"What is it?" Yukimura demanded of his team members.

"M-M-M-Momoshiro... d-d-d-dead!" Niou yelped sinking down to his knees. Ryoma's face erupted in fear and hurt along with the other Seigaku regs.

"NO! Momo's not dead," Eiji cried out.

"H-He is," Jackal said, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"He-he can't b-b-be d-d-dead," Ryoma stuttered his eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

"He's NOT dead," Kaidoh repeated.

"Look I'm sorry but he _is_," Atobe said as calmly as he could manage but he somehow was resentful towards the Seigaku regulars. They all shivered in the horrible silence that fell. Misa-Misa didn't leave it at that though she swept down and cackled while showing herself just in time to decapitate Jackal. The Brazilian's head rolled to the floor with a thud and a squish splattering more blood, everyone was frozen, they had just seen Jackal being murdered and they couldn't do a damn thing.

"GET OUT OF MISA-MISA'S HOUSE!" Misa-Misa trilled, "Misa-Misa will keep ending all of you till you leave!" She lunged at Jirou and made contact before anyone could shove his frozen form out of the way; she had priced his chest through the heart blood squirted onto the wall wall. "GET OUT!" She ran away and disappeared as Jirou's lifeless body fell with a thump to the floor, his face frozen in eternal horror.

Someone fainted, someone lese let out a small scream the others just stood there, dazed and horrified. Finally Sanada was able to move. He grabbed the sleeve of Yukimura and Akaya and pulled.

"W-w-we have to leave! NOW! Screw the s-storm, leave now!" Sanada chanted out, he pulled up Ryoma and Fuji, who were closest to him and dragged them as well.

Tezuka snapped back and helped, Inui soon followed, Taka-san picked up the unconscious Eiji; the others were shoved and pulled along. And as a frantic group they made a dash to their rooms grabbing anything they could lay hands on then ran to the garage, which none of them had even entered before now. In there was a large truck; thankfully and somehow the car had the keys in it. Everyone piled in the cab and bed while Sanada threw the truck into gear. The garage door opened with a click of a button and they made a hasty escape into the storm battered jungle road, headlights and conveniently placed strobe lights on full blast the three horrified tennis teams made a mad dash for it.

"T-T-That," Tezuka couldn't make a real sentence, "h-horror."

"We-we just have to get-get the h-hell away," Atobe managed. The group was stiff and most of them were glass eyed and open mouthed, all trying to register what had truly happened.

"W-Where are we going to?" Oishi croaked.

"Anywhere but that place," Sanada grunted, his voice was horribly constricted and tight like he was about to cry. The frenzied drive though the forest came to a slower pace as they hit pavement, Sanada followed a road sign which said '3 miles to St. Rudolph township'. Sanada pushed the speed limit as he tore down the road, everyone in a stiff silence, those on the bed of the truck were soaked to the bone already. Soon glorious lights came into view and a town sign that read 'You have entered St. Rudolph!' Came into view. Sanada pulled into the nearest place he could find, a fire station, and they all ran inside it, screaming for help.

Five fire fighters ran into the greeting room and looked them, up and down. "What happened to you all?" The fire chief, a tall lean man, asked.

"Plane.Crash.piolit.dead.storm.house.pyhsco.killed.four.our.friends," Atobe slurred out.

"What?!" asked the chief. Ryoma collapsed as the fire chief spoke again.

"Our charter plane c-crashed into the island," Fuji managed, "then the storm came up and we found a-a-an old h-house, it was unlocked so w-we took s-shelter in i-it, t-then our friends, killed, four of them were killed in the house b-b-by psycho , the pilot died in the crash." Fuji stooped down to Ryoma and lifted him up, just as he did Mauri collapsed to his knees.

"Calm down kids, you mean that old beach house?" asked a dark skinned fire man. They nodded as one, "we'd better take them to the hospital, and then call the police."

"They'll have to go in the trucks cause the storm is a bit harsh for the cars," said the chief.

"Are you ok?" asked the only female fire fighter.

"N-no," Yukimura said, speaking for the first time since Jackal and Jirou were killed in front of them.

"What exactly happened in that house," the chief asked as he led the terrified tennis players to a fire truck.

"K-Kabaji, Jirou, Momoshiro, and Jackal, all killed," Atobe said, "By a crazy person with a katana." The fire fighters cringed as one, really wondering how so much could happen to those kids all in a couple days.

"You don't have to say anything else, you're all safe now, m'k?" the female fire fighter said from behind the wheel, "I'm Eri by the way, that's chief Yanaba, the dark fellow is Kyle, the short one is Yoichi, the brunette is Ren, and the blond is Yuji." Eri introduced softly, the tennis players nodded, still to much in shock to talk much. They were all put into the ER at the hospital, filling the previously empty ER.

"Call the chief of Priority homicide," Chief Yanaba said.

"Aa," said a nurse.

"Will they be ok chief?" Eri asked.

"They saw their friends die, I don't know Eri, but god I wish we could figure out what happened," Yanaba said.

-With the guys-

"It's over right?" Kaidoh asked quietly.

"Please say it is Bucho," Akaya muttered.

"It's over, we're safe," Yukimura said softly, he was still stunned but his bucho side was taking over.

"They're dead," Ryoma muttered his eyes hadn't really closed since Jackal was killed; he was beyond traumatized, just like Niou, Mauri, and most of the others. Some that had very strong minds were able to keep there wits about them. Tears leaked out of eyes and splattered to the floor as friends and teammates joined together in mourning, some linking arms, others preferring not to be touched.

"Ryoma," Tezuka whispered, "Don't think about it now." He let Ryoma lay back on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him, Fuji laid on Tezuka's other shoulder.

"J-Jirou's gone, Kabaji's gone," Atobe muttered, his teammates stood or sat by him all heads downcast in sorrow and horror, Gakuto was silently crying in Oshitari's arms, Choutaru was openly crying, his whole body shaking as Shishido held him.

"Jackal," Mauri muttered, he couldn't believe his doubles partner was dead, he and Niou was arm in arm; surrounded by their team. Yukimura was hugging onto a crying Akaya while Renji, Yagyuu, and Sanada merely stood there in shock.

"Kami, why in the name of heaven and earth did this happen?" Yukimura murmured.

"Don't worry kids, we'll figure this out, we'll get you home then the investigation will commence full," Yanaba consoled.

"Our lives won't ever be the same," Inui muttered.

"Aa, let's figure this out, we have to be strong for our f-f-fallen friends," Oishi said.

"Aa," the teams chorused.

--

An end to a hopefully not crappy story! Tell me if you love it hate it or like it! Flames are welcome BUT I DID underline DID warn you about OOC stuff so if you flame me about that I will remove the comment then give you a piece of my mind! I'd love to hear some comments good or bad! Sorry I didn't divvy up the chapters I didn't feel like it!


End file.
